Dropout
by KezzaMiNezza
Summary: The 4th school in 2 months, she finally gets to stay at the school permanently. But her father’s business drag her, and her school life into problems. Hide secrets, and let friends die? or show secrets and let them live? Hard decision...


**Dropout**

**I couldn't think of any other title that had something to do with High Schools. **

**This idea has been running around in my mind for AGES!! Like my other stories, this will have Kari in it. But, since there is no ninja-ness involved, it is in an AU with modern themes. Also, the family ties with Kari are completely different. If you do not know of these, you might have to read my Final Fantasy story and my Gears of War story to get a few grips. There are a few crossover mentions in this.**

**(If you don't know gears of war, look up the people mentioned in my story...)**

**If you don't know what Kari looks like in her Final Fantasy style, read my FF story! Coz she is in her FF attire in this story!!**

**The crossover mentions are mere ****mentions****, so they won't really play a big part in this...**

**Anyway, hope you like it!!**

**New Student**

"But, this is like the 4th time I've moved schools in the past 2 months..."

"I know its hard Kari, but you know what Dad is like and our safety. He wants us to stay out of that monster's business"

"But I can't even get proper friends anymore. Once I make friends, I move shortly after"

"Hopefully, Dad said that this might be the final move before he finishes his job. We'll just have to wait"

The Silver Car pulled up in front of a school that was empty, obviously because it was a Saturday.

"Well, that's the new school. The best one you've been to so far"

"How is it different to all the others?"

"It is a PA academy"

"A What?"

"A Performing Arts Academy"

"Why did you move me to one of these...?"

"You've got the talent. I had a talk to one of the teachers, and they were delighted to move you to some of their advanced classes"

"I haven't started school yet and you are already turning me into a nerd"

"No I'm not"

The car drove forwards slowly so the girl could get a good look at the courtyards. It was a pretty good school. The grounds were clean; the lawns were nicely tended to, there were tennis courts, Basketball courts, and a large building near the back was the gym. It was a much organised school.

"It looks like a tight assed rich private school"

"No, it's a public school. The students here are just well disciplined and take pride in the school they're in"

"Alright..."

"Let's go home"

-

-

-

-

-

"How yuck"

The raven_ette _stood in front of her mirror in the large house that they moved into recently. She gloomed at her hair.

"Why the hell did I have to take on some of _his _hair colours?"

The girl grabbed a brush and brushed her long black hair and held it down with her other hand. The girl could only look at the 2 colours of her hair. Blonde and black.

"Kari! Let's go! You'll be late!"

"Coming!"

Kari quickly ran to the bed and grabbed her white side bag. She quickly looked into the mirror on the wardrobe before leaving, just in case anything looked odd.

Being a tomboyish girl (probably blame her family) she preferred wearing pants. Kari looked at her clothes carefully.

Navy blue jeans with a thin silver line running down one leg which concluded to an arrow, slightly bagging around her ankles. Low rider. A baby blue and silver shirt which showed off her slim, athletic body which was cut just above her bellybutton showing some muscle in her abdominal area. A black leather belt with a wolf logo hung loosely around her hips, and a white jacket lined with Blue. White/Silver combo Air Force Shoes.

"Nothing looks bad" She muttered to herself, gave one last glance in the mirror before running out of the room.

Kari jumped onto the handrail and slid down, slamming the front door behind her as she jumped out.

-

-

"Good morning Class"

"Good morning Asuma-sensei"

"Before we start, I would like all of you to welcome our newest student, Kari"

The said girl shyly stepped into the room. She felt her heart speed up when she noticed all of the eyes on her.

"Loser" Someone coughed and the class began to laugh. She looked around, and it was noticeable that the 'groups' stayed together during class.

"Now, I would like all of you to be nice to Kari for her first day. Would anyone like to be her partner in showing her around the school?" Asuma asked, but the room fell silent. A hand was raised near the back of the room.

"Thank you Tenten! Now, Kari, just take a seat next to Tenten and we will start the English Class"

Kari nodded and slowly made her way to the back. She tried to ignore the death glares of most girls and the scary faces some of the guys were giving her.

"Hey, just stay with me. I'll help you out" Tenten smiled and Kari shyly smiled back.

"You have really pretty eyes" Tenten couldn't help saying. Kari looked at her. "Thanks"

-

-

-

The English class went by rather quickly, and soon, the bell rang for everyone to go to period 2.

"So Kari, what do you have next?"

"P.E"

Tenten was a little excited. "Me too! You're in my class!" Tenten jumped slightly, and grabbed Kari's wrist before rushing down the hall.

They got to the gym and Tenten led her to the grandstand, where a group of kids were expecting her.

"Tenten! Where have you been?" A brunette called out with red lines down his face.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Kari. She is the new student Here at ANBU Academy" Tenten formally greeted her. Everyone in the large group smiled and said hi.

"Kari, this is Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru" Tenten introduced. Kari nodded silently.

"So, Where you from Kari?" The blonde Naruto asked, smiling happily and looking up at her.

"Um, Nowhere really. This is the fourth School I've been in during the last 2 months" Kari answered. She suddenly got their attention.

"Why are you moving so much?" The violet haired Hinata asked, curious, and a little sympathetic for the girl.

"My Dad. Work reasons."

"What does your dad do?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue. Kari flinched slightly. She didn't want to say.

"Um, he is a representative. I don't know what for" Kari lied. They all seemed to buy it though, giving the girl some relief.

"Do you have any siblings?" The raven asked. Kari nodded as she looked at Sasuke.

"An older brother" Kari replied. She couldn't help but to look at the depressed look on Sasuke's expression. Tenten seemed to notice this.

"Don't worry, he is just bored. He's normally a troublemaker" Tenten whispered into her ear, and Kari sighed.

"Alright you maggots! Get changed!" The P.E teacher screamed out like a lieutenant and blew into her whistle. Everyone suddenly darted off to the changing rooms. Tenten grabbed Kari's hand and led her to the teacher.

"Anko-sensei, this is the new student, Kari" Tenten announced happily. The teacher's foul expression suddenly softened and smiled.

"Hello there Kari! I have been hearing really good things about you from our head teachers!" She said in a **completely **different tone she said before.

"Um, I didn't know what we had today, I don't have any suitable clothes for P.E" Kari apologised. Anko just sighed and smiled.

"No worry. You just take a seat on the grandstands, take a break" Anko smiled sweetly before her face scrunched up and she stormed into the changing rooms to get everyone to get dressed.

Kari sighed. Walking over to the grandstands, she noticed that Lee and Naruto were there, along with Sasuke, who was surrounded by a group of slutty looking girls"

"Kari-san! Over here!" The bobbed haired boy called out. Kari walked over to them.

"Um, Is Sasuke always surrounded like that?" Kari couldn't help but ask. Naruto looked over at the raven, and then sighed before he turned back to her.

"Yeah. He is what is known as the 'hottest guy in the school' but he hates the attention half the time" Naruto sighed. Kari nodded.

"So Kari! Do you do any out of school sports?" Lee asked. Kari looked at him.

'_Remember, no attention to yourself'_

Not really. I swim and do athletics, but that's about it" Kari sighed.

A shredding of guitar could be heard. _(Breaking Benjamin-Blow Me Away)_

Kari quickly fumbled with her pockets and pulled her phone out, flipping it open and looking at the caller. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was, and put it to her ear. Naruto and Lee listened.

"Hey Dad... Long time"

"_Hi Kari, I don't have a lot of time to talk"_

"What is it you called me for?"

"_There seems to be more trouble than we thought"_

"So... that means"

"_I won't be home for a while"_

Naruto and Lee listened, and since the talking on the other end was rather loud, they could hear the conversation. Sasuke, who was standing not that far away, could hear it too.

"So, are you coming home?"

"_Yeah, but it might about 10 months. A year even."_

"So I guess I won't be seeing you for a year..."

"_I'm afraid not. At least you will be safe. RAAM has forgotten all about you for now and the Locust haven't made tunnels any further than The Tomb"_

"Alright dad... See you when I see you"

"_I'm so sorry about this"_

"It's alright. Bye"

She closed the phone, and she took a deep breath. Naruto, who had heard everything, couldn't help but jump onto her with questions.

"What does your Dad do? Is he like moving to another country?"

"No"

"What is your Father doing that is more important than you, Kari-san?" Lee added. Kari shrugged.

"He's a representative. I don't know" Kari didn't like talking about the job that her father had.

The bell rang. What a quick period.

"What do you have next?" Naruto asked, heaving himself up off the seat and straightening up. Kari looked at her timetable.

"Um, Music" She said, not taking her eyes off the paper.

"I've got Algebra!" Lee announced, (even though no-one was listening) and grabbed his bag.

"I've got History" Naruto sighed, and grabbed his bag and jacket.

"I don't know where the music room is"

"I've got Music"

Kari turned around and noticed Sasuke walking over to her, and the girls were left behind, sighing and staring at Sasuke's 'cool' looks. Kari blushed when Sasuke stood only a few inches away from her. She took a breath and took a step back slightly, overwhelmed by his scent of mint.

"You're in my class." Sasuke said firmly. Kari looked up at his onyx eyes and nodded.

"Come on" He said, and started to walk off. Kari followed, and walked with him to their music class.

"It's only theory today, so you don't need to panic on not bringing your instrument" Sasuke smirked when Kari suddenly relaxed.

They walked down the hallway, and during the little walk Kari noticed a horde of Fangirls following Sasuke, and giving her death glares.

They arrived in the room shortly and a pale man with long black hair stood at the podium, which was elevated off the floor. The tables were really neatly set out and the girls that were all over Sasuke earlier are apparently in this class too.

"Welcome Class. I would like all of you to welcome our newest student, Kari!" The teacher announced in a rather jumpy tone. The class all looked at her briefly before looking back at the teacher.

"Hi Kari, I'm Orochimaru-sensei" The ale man shook her hand before Sasuke grabbed her sleeve and dragged her to the back of the room where he always sat.

Kari took a seat, and put her timetable away, and placed her bag on the table. A blonde chick suddenly walked up to her. Her hair in a tight ponytail and a fringe hanging over her face.

"You the new kid eh? You stay away from Sasuke. He's mine" She growled. Kari didn't react. She moved out of the way, and a Pink haired girl stood in her place.

"You go anywhere near him, I'll kill you. He belongs to me!" She raised her voice a little, and then the blonde and the pink haired one (with very slutty outfits) stood next to a dark haired girl, with the same slutty clothes, and they all turned their noses up at her. Kari coughed to herself.

"Wierdos..." She muttered. The blonde suddenly snapped towards her and glared.

"What did you say?" She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the girl.

"Nothing that concerns you" Kari simply replied. When it came to arguments against a girl, Kari often won. The blonde huffed.

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"No. So far, all I know is that you are a blonde girl with an obsession over Sasuke"

"How dare you!" The blonde raised her voice a little. Kari was relaxed. She was having fun with this.

"What is your problem?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I have the right to Sasuke!" The blonde said.

"Yeah, and us students have a right to not see the body parts that you try so hard to expose" Kari smiled like a little innocent child. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk at that statement, and a few giggles could be heard around the room. Including the teacher.

"You are a big fat idiot!" The dark haired girl spat, and glared at Kari. Kari sighed.

"I never really noticed" Kari simply responded. Sasuke looked at the girls fighting. He was enjoying it.

"You do not have the right to talk to us like that! Do you know who we are?!" The pink haired girl cut in. Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Does it really matter who I'm talking to?" Kari replied. The girls were taking this too seriously. Kari just smiled innocently again. Kari, just grew up liking to get into fights. Why? She always won.

A slap echoed through the room, and the blonde was infuriated. She had just slapped Kari across the face. Kari sighed and rubbed her cheek with her thumb. Although it was a harsh slap, there was only a small red mark where she got hit.

"Don't lose your temper over a little insult... Jeez" Kari sighed, looking at her thumb. The blonde haired girl snapped again, taking those little defences seriously.

She brought her hand down again.

Very suddenly, a hand gripped the blonde's wrist only centimetres away from her cheek. The blonde gasped. Kari gave a threatening glare as she gripped the other girl's wrist tightly. She tightened the grip, and the blonde winced.

"Don't push your luck Blondie" Kari had a threatening tone in her voice. Sasuke was surprised at the speed she had stopped the hit.

"You little bitch!!" The pink haired girl took forward and punched Kari cleanly on the forehead. Her head flicked back, but her leg twisted and buckled the pinkie's knees and she fell into a heap on the floor.

"Don't mess with us!" The final one of the group raised a hand and brought it down, ready to hit the ravenette. Kari twisted the blonde's wrist so she would land on the table and the dark haired girl hit the blonde in the face instead of her.

"Enough! Back to your seats!" Orochimaru growled, calling out. The girls picked themselves up from their little troubles and headed back to their seats. Sasuke didn't notice he was wide-eyed after watching Kari's performance. Orochimaru quickly hurried over to Kari's table after the class had settled down again.

"I'm terribly sorry that they did that to you... Would you like to go to the nurse?"

"No I'm fine"

"I am impressed at your self-defensive skills! But, I would like to thank you"

"For what?"

"For putting those girls into their place" Orochimaru smiled, and headed to the front of the room.

"Where did you learn that?" Sasuke suddenly asked, getting Kari's attention. Kari didn't reply.

'_Not good. I've already drawn attention to myself...' _

"Don't worry about Karin, Sakura and Ino. They are just jealous"

"About what?"

"That another cute girl has come into the school. They don't like competition" Sasuke smiled, and looked back to his work.

'_Did he just call me cute?'_

-

-

-

-

-

The rest of the day was really boring. For Kari anyway. It was finally the end of the day, and Kari was rather relieved to get home. Her first day at school was an eventful one.

Walking down the main hallway, she noticed Sasuke standing at the front doors, and he looked up when he noticed her.

"Hi Sasuke"

Kari walked past him and into the car park. Sasuke followed.

"How are you getting home? Do you need a lift?" Naruto walked over and asked the second question.

"No. My Brother is picking me up"

"You get your brother to pick you up? What a Baby" Sakura and Ino called out in unison as they walked over to Sasuke.

A loud engine could be heard and a long, black motorbike pulled into the car park, stopping not that far away from the group. The blonde man got off, and walked over to Kari, taking his black sunnies off, revealing his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi Cloud" Kari walked over and hugged him briefly. Sasuke and Naruto looked up at the man with amazement.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Kari jumped onto the back of the bike while her older brother mounted it. Kari quickly waved before they sped off.

Sasuke quickly ran to his car and jumped in before Ino and her group could slobber all over him. Naruto jumped in the passenger side.

"That guy was cool"

Ok, I just wrote this, and I am being honest, I don't really like this chapter. The first chapters of my stories I don't normally like, because you have to make introductions and all that.

But, I swear, Read and Review, Give this story a chance. I don' really like the first Chapter either, but I promise it will get better!

Neko


End file.
